My otherworld death flag shows no sign of ending as expected
by IkeikeKimochi
Summary: Hachiman found himself transported into the world of galge rpg games that he always played. but instead of becoming the protagonist, he became the antagonist of the game! Now, he need to try his best to avoid all the death flags that will come to him! slightly oc. ( cuz I still cant make Hachiman, you know, Hachiman?)
1. Chapter 1

Yooooo whatsupp guyss! Its been a loooooooooong time! finally I am out of the college! so I can continue writing butttt I wont be updating yanyumi... sorry, I am really sorry to disappoint you guys but I will leave it just like that.

And this is my new fic! Its a little crossover of oregairu and my death flag shows no sign of ending.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"Rold...Har...-ama..!"

The first thing I heard was an unexplainable screaming from a voice I couldn't recognise. Also, my head hurts. Like, a lot. Did I fall from the bed and knock my head on the floor? Wait, no this isn't my room.

"Hauu..."

When I touch my forehead, I could see some blood on my hand. I know that I'm not afraid of blood but why do I feel like slightly light headed? Man, I could even see my palm getting paler. Wait, does my hand always this small? Then, someone dressed like some anime butler came running to me. He got a really shocked expression.

"Young master!? Are you alright, young master!"

Huh? Who are you talking to? Who is this young master you're talking about? As I was confused about what in the heck is this guy talking about, he grabbed my shoulder and kneel with one knee in front of me. Then, he take out a handkerchief and wipe my bloody forehead with it.

Also, I just realized something. Right now, I AM standing. But why do this guy need to kneel to wipe my forehead? Did I shrunk or something? Did I eat shrinking potion? Maybe Yukinoshita put some halucinogen in my drinks. Yeah, that could happen, since its Yukinoshita we're talking about...

Like Hell It Is!

What the hell happened!? Where am I!? Why am I small!? And this is all too real to be a freaking dream, dammit!

"Young master! you are becoming paler!"

And who the heck are you!?

As I was panicking about this confusing situation, my vision are getting darker by second. Crap, at this rate I'm gonna faint.

"Ah! Young master, we must hurry to the mansion!"

Before I collapse, it seems like this guy manage to catch me and carry me to somewhere.

"What the hell is happening..."

That was all I could say before the world becomes completely dark.

* * *

"seems like... after...medicine.."

Huh... there is someone talking... who the heck is it? I think I already locked the door before sleeping. I tried to sit up but again, my head feel hurt that I unintentionally groaned.

"Ugh..."

"Harold!"

It seems like someone noticed me groan. And that someone quickly turn to me and take me into her arms. Yes, you heard it right. Its HER. A woman. An unknown woman at that. Is currently hugging me so tightly I think that my bones are creaking.

Wait! I thought that, that was all just a dream! Am I still dreaming? No, it cant be. Because, my bones are hurting from the hug.

"Harold! Mama was so worried about you, you know? I knew that I shouldn't let you play in the garden! Also, Stephen! What are you doing?! You're supposed to watch over Harold!"

"I am very sorry, Madam. I lost sight of the young master when he was running around trying to catch a stray cat."

The woman claimed to be my 'mom' turned to the butler and yelled at him. By the way, its the guy that carried me to this room.

Okay, lets get back to the problem. As the woman is still complaining, I tried to get away from the hug and assessed the current situation. This is all so confusing so even I was impressed that I could calmly look at the situation.

I noticed that this woman, was wearing some clothes for an upper-class lady. Its like a cosplay for a middle ages rpg princess. Also this room doesn't even have a spec of electrical goods, like a lamp, or a switch. I... think I can already understand my current situation. Albeit a little. Even though I cant really believe it. No I refuse to believe it. This might be a prank! Pfftt, can a prank turn you from a teenager into a kid again? Yeah, no way. Think logically, Hachiman.

Right now, I need to clear my head and calmly try to guess what sort of situation I am currently in. But not with these guys in the room. I guess I could try a little acting.

"M-mama..."

"Really! You shoul- wait, did you just call me 'mama', Harold?"

When I try to speak up, her eyes looks like it was shining. Did I say something wrong?

"Y-yes... is it not good?"

"Nooo! It is fine! Totally fine! Mama was really happy, you know?! You can call me Mama from now on too, Harold!"

Her rage seems like it has dissipated, and was currently looking at me with shining eyes.

"Can you let it slide this time, Mama. It is not his fault. I am the one you should scold. Even though I know it is dangerous to run around the garden."

Okay at this point, I am just saying whatever it is that fit the situation. Also, please don't look at me with the look of respect like that, butler-san. I am not doing this for you.

"I apologise for interrupting your happy time, Madam. But, I think it is better to let the young master to take a rest. Young master, do you feel uncomfortable anywhere aside from your head?"

For now, lets ignore the woman that was glaring at the person who look like a doctor.

"There is none. I only feel a slight headache."

"Fumu, I understand. The headache will eventually gone by itself as it is from the shock when you fell, but if you still feel unwell in the next few days please inform me again. That is all for today, Madam. I sincerely thank you for using my service. I shall take my leave."

"I am very thankful for examining my son, Luther-san. Martha, please escort him."

"Understood, Madam."

The doctor bow at me and the woman, then went out of the room with the maids leading him. Now, to take care of this woman, or should I call her mother, cuz it feels wrong to just call her 'this woman'.

"Mama, can I talk to Stephen for a while? Alone, I mean."

"Mou, even though mama was the one that worried the most, you want to talk to him first? Kusu kusu, mama are sad, Harold"

No, woman. I know that you're just faking it. I need to talk to him first of all. Sigh, this is getting annoying.

"I apologise, mama. I promise I will make it up to you later."

The moment I said that, she quickly grabbed my hands and smile a million volt smile. Also, she's too close.

"Really?! Then, its a promise, Harold! Fufufu, a mother-and-son outing sounds good!"

I just nodded and gave her a wry smile. Man, this woman is really fond of her son.

Then she started humming while hiding her smile behind her fan and walk out of the room. Okay then, now that the distraction gone lets con-

"Young Master!"

-tinue, not. Now, the butler was the one that stopped me from continuing.

" Young Master! Thank you for saving me from Madam scolding. Since I am new at this, my work is still incompetent, thus resulting with you getting hurt. When you saved me from Madam punishment, I was really glad, Young Master! Even though I should be severely punish for not doing my work properly and for letting you, the heir, to get hurt. I will alw-"

"Wait wait wait, just wait a second, dammit."

If I let him talk, I don't know when it would end. And I need to understand what I am currently in so that I can be calm.

"Bastard, you better not question why I ask you this, but tell me, what is my name?"

What the hell? That came out different. I just wanna say 'This might be weird but please don't ask why, can you tell me my name?'. But what came out was really harsh instead.

"H-hai! I will surely follow your order without question!"

Even he got startled.

"Young master name is Harold Stokes. Son of the Marquees William Stokes."

Huh...Harold Stokes,heh...wait...whut?

HUH?!

w-w-w-wait a sec! I know this name! B-but, it could be just a coincidence, right? Just t-to make sure...

"Hey Bastard, go get me a mirror."

Again, it what came out was a bit different from what I was going to say, but it similar nonetheless. However, I couldn't care less right now as I need to confirm it right away.

"Hai, will do it right away."

Then, he quickly came in with a hand mirror and gave it to me. When I look in the mirror, what I saw was a boy with black glossy hair and eyes with red pupils. Even though my dead fish eye and cowlick is still there. There is no doubt this is the Harold Stokes that I know of.

I am right now, are in a game.

It is a fantasy RPG game, where the setting is in the middle ages but with a slightly modern-sci-fi technology. And this is my favourite game actually. I already completed this game multiple times and are still re-playing it, until just now. I even go as far as to call myself a diehard fan of this game. But, I still need to ask.

"Now, I will ask you some question, answer it with haste"

"Ha!"

"What is the name of the capital?"

"Goldhaven."

"What is the year right now?"

"It is 1XXX."

"What is the name of my mother?"

"The Madam's name is Clarisse Stokes."

Although looking at myself I already know that its a character from the game, but I still need to clear my doubt. Now, its impossible to deny that. I am now in a game. Possibly not a game but I am transported into the world of the game that I always played. Furthermore, Harold Stokes is not the protagonist. He is one of the antagonist in this game. Although not the main antagonist, but still one of the character that gives the protagonist a hard time. In the end, he became crazy and turn into a monster that only cares about killing the hero. That is what me, Harold Stokes will become. Btw, this game is also a dating sims and Harold Stokes is someone who always gets in the way of the hero's love, but that is irrelevant right now.

"Bastard, you did a good job answering me. Now, get out."

"Ha, Young Master. Please call me if you are in need of my service."

"Fumu."

Then, without asking the reason behind my questions, he went out of the room after bowing to me. Heh, even though he said that he was new, he is quite skilful.

Now... what the heck do I do!?

* * *

That is all for now! please leave a review and just say anything that goes through your mind!

Okay now, if there are some of you that have read My death flag shows no sign of ending, you see, I only take the Main character's name, that is Harold Stokes. I'm not trying to copy it directly but I will use some of the character as a reference. So, please dont mind the name of the capital, or the butler's name or anything of the sort. Its all bs that I make.

Also, I realised my past mistakes of hurrying the updates, thats why my fic is messy. so this time, I'll go by my pace, mkay?

Okayyyyy, see you guys laterrrr.


	2. not and update lololol

Okay guys, first of all, this is not an update. I need to make it clear to you guys before I update.

Since I already said that this is like a crossover, of course I will use the name of the protag from The Death Flag light novel, that is Harold Stokes. But, some of you that have read the light novel must've notice that I change the introduction. Also, since I also like transported to otome games genre, I tried to make it like that, but only that Hachiman get transported to galge (dating sims with male protag) and not otome games (dating sims with female protag).

Kay then, time for some review reply.

DarkNight21 : thanks bro! I also like your fic!

Guest : sorry man! I dont know if Erika get the chance to make her appearance in this fic. But, I will try and fit her in it if I can.

ARK. : cheers mate! Nah, there are more interesting fic out there y'know?

ArmantusCumPinnae : yeah since I did it by myself, its hard you know to notice the mistakes,. I really need to improve my English. Also, I didn't have the skill to write a cynical character. But, I can write characters like Kazuma from Konosuba. So, this 8man will be slight ooc, I don't like a very serious fic y'know! I'll try to write the chapters longer next time. Thanks btw!

TheSliver-DevilPanda: yup, that's the one I'm making crossover with. Hahahha, you're right about ripping off the setting from otome games actually. Since I like that genre, I tried to write it like that. Keep reading the light novel hun. But the author is slow and the latest chapter is chp. 100. but, the chapters are long af so it is good.

Jam99chgo : keep reading mate! You'll know later!

Guest: yeah, bro. Since its a crossover! Thanks for reviewing btw!

tH1s: I'll try to finish it. Hahaha, try... lol maybe sometimes in the near future, I'll have a writers block so I dun know man... even the Death Flag light novel isn't finished yet. But again, I'll try! Btw, it will be explain later why Hachiman speak that way.

That is all for now! I'll try to make it like this, you know? Like, after 1 chapter, I will read the reviews and try to reply to them, and if there are some misunderstanding I'll try to explain it. So, starting from this chapter I will try to keep it like this. Chiao!


	3. Chapter 2

Now, onto chapter 2!

* * *

I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Suu, haa, suu, haa..."

Okay, keep calm Hachiman. You already read too many Isekai* light novel, so you should be able to try and understand the situation. First of all, what I know is, this world, most definitely not a game. Since the wound I sustained from the fall is still there, and I tried saying something similar to status (although I am alone, it is still embarrassing to say it loudly) but nothing popped put. Most possibly, I was transported to this world. No, more accurately, my soul was the one transported. Why? Because when I look in the mirror, my face completely change.

There is not a single trace of my figure from the past. I know that 2D and 3D are different but I can saw the resemblance of Harold Stokes from the game. Also, I don't want to say it, but assuming the worst possibility, maybe I... can't go back to my world anymore. When I think about it, dread came unto me, my hands trembled and my vision are getting hazy.

I...cant go back? Ha, haha... yeah.. I cant go back anymore.

Komachi... Mom...Dad... everyone at the service club...

Shit, shit, shit!

"Guh! Ugu, hic, Koma...chi..."

I lay down and wipe my tears, but it seems that it just wont stop coming out.

After that, I cried like a bitch for a couple of minutes. Getting separated from them without any goodbyes. No matter how long, I don't think that I'll get over it. Lets somehow try to find a way home, even though I feel that there is highly unlikely to have a way.

* * *

After calming myself down for the second time, I try to list down the characters and the events of the game. Honestly, this game is just a dating sims with a great RPG plot(or is it the other way around?). And most importantly, I list down all the events that revolved around Harold Stokes. Huh, like I thought. Since Harold Stokes is the antagonist of the game, all the endings and events are just not good. I cant think of a good ending for this guy! What the heck?! Does the developers also hate him?

Now that I think about it, how the hell did I forget that!?

Harold is one of the most hated character in Brave Heart! If not, he could be the most hated character. Trash, scum, degenerates, nincompoop, Hachiman and etc. All the insult you can think of, that describe him. Wait, did I just insulted myself? Anyway, when I play the game, of course I too, would hate him. But now that I AM him, I cant help but think that this is the worst! Shit, also, most of the ending end up with him dead. Of course he will be a monster that is consumed by revenge but there are ways to stop him from turning into it. Ah, there is 1 good ending for him,. Since Brave Heart are also a dating sim, some of the rotten developer decide to add a BL** route where the protag can save Harold and live happily ever after with him. Yeah. Nope, no fuckin way I'll go down that route! You freaking rotten developer! Cant you make a decent game?! I still played it though! Sigh, lets get back to the point.

If I look at myself, I estimated that I am a at least 6-7 years old. At the start of the game, from what I remembered, the protagonist is 18 years old. Harold are the same age as the hero. So, there still a lot of time before the main event can occur. But since this is the unknown world to me, I mustn't get relax yet. I still remember almost all of the monsters in the game Brave Heart, and lets just say that all of them are terrifying if we encounter it in real life. Their stats are just too high.

At the start of the game, even a freaking slime is hard to deal with. I know its cliché and all, but even though I'm a kid right now, I need to start training. I'll show you that I can survive all the death flag that will come at me!

* * *

I know that I said that but what in the flying F do I need to do?

Also, I knew that this world have magic, but when I tried it, nothing came out. I tried imagining a fireball or maybe even a simple spell like Tinder but nothing happened. I'm not some OP mc okay? I'm an antagonist character with just a little bit of talent. At least that's what the game describe Harold Stokes to be.

Lets just take it slow at first and read some book about magic. I get off the bed and take a good look at my room. Heh, the heck. Its too big. But I guessed that its normal for a Marquees son to have a room this big. And also, its classical AF. My room even have a big bookshelves. I move to the bookshelves and take a book. Noice, a book about introduction to magic.

After I read it for a while, I think I can summarise it. So, magic comes from your body and there is a place where magic are centred in it. Also, in this world the magic that comes from our body are called mana. Well, that's simple. The class of magic are classified into three that is beginner, intermediate and advance. There is actually one more class that is legendary but in the record it said that right now there is no one that are capable of doing it. It said that even advance magic are hard to cast. The advance class are then split into three that is low, medium and high classes. Here it said that only small amount of people scan summon a high class advance magic. Currently, in this world, the number of people that can do it are 4.

I wont be explaining how to cast it because the author was just lazy to think of something. No, lets just forget what I said.

Alright then, now that I somehow knew about it, lets head outside. I don't want to accidently burn this room or something, that's why I don't want to try casting magic here. Since I don't know the way, I have to call Stephen to lead me outside. When I opened the door, he seems to be already waiting for me outside my room. When he saw me, he bowed.

"Oi, you. I want to go outside, take me there."

Again! I just cant control this freaking mouth! What I want to say is "Can you lead me outside?"! ah , now that I think about it, Harold is someone with a haughty attitude and a sharp tongue. Don't tell me that what I intend to say from now will automatically turn like this! Ahhhhhh, this is a big disadvantage... if its like this, then it will look like I'm always looking for a fight.

"I understand. Please, follow me, young master."

Though, this guy looks like he doesn't mind it, he even look happy to serve me. Sigh, lets leave this problem for now.

With that said, me and Stephen went outside, that is the backyard. As expected of a Marquees estate, its freaking vast. how many people you need to hire to maintain a land this big? Heh, somehow I feel lucky to be a Marquees son. Now then, lets get started.

* * *

What do I do again? Yeah. First, imagine what spell that I want to use. Since I'm Harold now, lets cast a spell where a low level Harold can cast. That is a fire pillar. At the beginning of the game, this is somehow Harold trademark move. Then, imagine gathering the my mana into designated place. Then, think of the element of the spell you want to use. Okay, here we go!

I thrust my palm forward and try it. Just as I do that, a fire pillar really came out of nowhere! Wha! Wa, wahahahaahahh! This, this is magic! Aha, ahahahahah! Even though my posture somewhat look stupid but I did it! I cast a magic spell! This is freakin great, dammit! I succeed! Ah, ahem. Sorry, I cant help but feel excited since its one of all of the mankind's dream. Even though the height is only about 1 M. This could hardly be called a fire pillar but still, I succeed doing it. Then, a cast all the magic I could think of when Harold was a level 10. Because Harold first appearance was when he was at that level.

Suddenly, again, I feel slightly dizzy. Shit, can it be? This must be a phenomenon where you exhausted your mana. The book already inform me about mana depletion state. This must be it.

"Kuh!"

I put a palm on my head and support myself by placing my other palm on my knees.

"Young master! Are you alright?!"

"Do I look alright to you, you bastard? Guh! Just, take me to a seat."

What the heck, this guy just asking the obvious. Fuh, after sitting and resting my body, the dizzy feelings are gone. I got overexcited and deplete my mana. But to think that after just about 3 spells and I'm already like this. I thought that I have more mana. Since the book said that the mana in our body cant be measured, I tried to figure out how many spell I can cast. It also said that the magical capacity or what I'd like to call MP can be expand. This is why I tried to exhaust my mana. In some of the light novel I read, the protag expand his MP by doing this kind of training. By exhausting his mana over and over again, he somehow got OP because his MP is too high. I need to expand my MP to survive in this world and avoid the death flag.

While I was thinking about such thing, it seems that Stephen had ordered the maids to bring a drink and some food for me. Man, what a good life, to have yourself a servant. This is a bliss. To think that from now on I would live my life leisurely like this. Wait, no! I got caught in the temptation! From now on, I need to work hard to survive! No more "To work is to lose"! I need to get myself together. But for now, let me indulge myself to this peaceful time. Yeah, just this one time. Just like that, I spend my evening eating sweets and drinking tea while reading some books about magic.

* * *

I just figured out something. it seems like here, bathing is not something that the people of this world usually do. They do bath, but not often. As a Japanese person, no, even as a normal person from my past world, something as not taking a bath everyday is absurd. So, I asked Stephen, but he told me that there is no bathroom, but if I want to take a bath, the maids will come and wipe my body. Of course I refused. Even though to have your body wiped by maids is a great offer, I still refused. Also, just wiping my body and taking a bath is two different thing, Stephen. I want to immerse my body in a hot water, please.

It cant be helped, then. Just for today, I'll wipe my body. After wiping my body, which I had done by myself, one of the maids come and informed me that the dinner is ready. My body stiffen when I heard that. If its a dinner, then it means that there will be other people that will also eat. Most possibly Harold's parents. It also means that conversation will be initiate during eating. Crap! What if I, by mistake, cursed at my own parents?! Agh! I can't imagine how shock they'll be when their own son curse at them! If its like that, then I just have to shut myself up. And if they ask me something, I'll somehow answer them by gesture.

I braced myself, hoping that this mouth of mine will not bring any trouble. When I arrived at the dining room, I saw two figure were already sitting at the table , with the maids and butlers lining up not so far from the table. Looks like they already started eating. I took a seat and look at both of them. One is the woman that I already met, that is Harold's mother. While the other one, most probably the father, William. Both of them are beautiful and handsome person. The mother is a beautiful woman, with a western features. She had a long , black glossy hair with a wavy ends that extend until just right at her shoulders and deep blue eyes, that sparkles brightly like an ocean shone by the sun. When our eyes met, she just smiled a gentle smile at me. The father, although look a bit aged, is a handsome man with a thin beard and a red pupils. His eyes are slanted upwards making it more intimidating. Hou, no wonder Harold looked so handsome in the game. Damn you genes. I quickly continue to eat, as it is rude to stare at them like that. While I was eating, the father speak up first.

"Ara, Harold. You somehow look a little tired? Did you play outside today?"

I just nod to answer his question.

"Fumu, that is great. Sometimes, you must go outside and exercise your body. It seems like you already stopped shutting yourself in your room."

Again, I just nod and continue eating. Man, since we're eating a steak, it was a little bit hard to slice the meat.

"So, what did you do today, Harold?"

Again, I just nod. Ah! Since I was startled by the question, I accidently put too much pressure on the knife and scratch the plate. They look at me with a startled face. Shit! I lose my composure when he suddenly asked that question. I cant just do a gesture to answer that kind of question! What do I do? What do I do?!

"Harold?"

Seemingly confused as to why I still didn't answer yet, mother call out to me worriedly. Dammit, if its like this, then I just have to go through it! I braced myself and try to answer him.

"I tried casting some magic spells."

Eh?

"Hohou. And, how do you do?"

"I successfully casted it, naturally."

Even though I am confused inside, I still answered it. After that, I sigh in relief that my mouth didn't seem to cause any misunderstanding. Maybe Harold only respect his parents? Although, I still sound a bit haughty.

"This is your first try, right? And you cast it perfectly?" mother asked.

I just nod timidly.

"Dear! Maybe Harold have a talent in magic! Not many children of his age can cast a magic spell perfectly on their first try. Only the talented can do it!"

She happily said to father.

"Fumu, I also cannot do it on my first try, long ago." Then father agreed while nodding in understanding.

Since they said that, maybe I DO have a talent. Well, maybe not me, but Harold.

"Well, as expected of our child! Should we get a magic tutor for him? Although it is a little early for his age."

As I thought, she is very fond of her child. She even said all that while having a proud face.

"It IS too early for him. Forgive me, Harold. Its because I think that you are still too young. I heard that the magic training are harsh. I'm afraid your body still could not hold it."

Ah, even though I also want a magic tutor, he is also right. My mind maybe that of a teenager but my body is still a little kid. If he said that it will be a strict training then maybe my body really cant stand it at this stage.

"I understand, Father."

"But, but what if Harold hurt himself when he cast a spell? Wont it be dangerous if there are no magical experts to supervise him?"

"No, it is alright, Mama. I'll only cast a non-dangerous spell."

"Mou, if you say so."

She pouted like a child and nod at me. We continue chatting for a while when I feel that I cant eat anymore. Haa, my stomach are already full.

"I'll excuse myself first, Father, Mama."

When I tried to walk out, father seem to realised something.

"Wait. Did he just called you 'Mama'?"

"Fufun, why yes." She nods and glance at him.

"Ah, Harold, will you also call me 'pa-"

"I sincerely refuse." I said with a deadpan expression. His expectant expression soon turned shocked.

I walked out of the dining room while a maid followed me. I ignored the sound of father's sobbing and mother's triumphant laugh. To think that not only the mother, but also the father. They really love their child huh. While I was lost in my thoughts, the maid speaks to me while smiling.

"You look like you're in a good mood, young master."

That shocked me and I look at my reflection at the vase that was in the hallway. I am smiling right now. I quickly wipe the grin off of my face and continue walking. While I was walking, my chest feel warm and again without me noticing, I felt myself smiling when I remember the way Harold's parents look at me. When we were chatting, they look at me with a gentle eyes and talked happily with me. Although I didn't speak that much.

Then I remember back when I was a kid. Since my dad and mom are corporate slaves, they didn't have that much time to spend with me and Komachi. It was always just be the two of us. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, it was just me and Komachi eating at the table. Even though Komachi would everyday, cook for them, their food would almost always end up untouched. When we had a hard times, we only have each other. When I was rejected and were depressed, or when Komachi was dealing with the entrance exam, I and Komachi would end up consoling each other. I know that they're busy. I know that, but at least, I just want them to be there when Komachi are feeling down or sad. We grew up with almost no parental love. I'm already used to being alone.

Yeah, I'm so used to being alone, that I can't help but feel my heart being filled with warm sensation when they happily talk with me just now. The way they look at me and with just those little time, I understand that they truly do love Harold. And I feel really guilty, about taking away this happiness from Harold, even though I don't know if he exist or not. I still felt guilty. Maybe, this is what it felt to be loved and cared by your parents, is what I thought when the maid call out to me.

"Young master, we have arrived at your room."

Again, I was lost in my thought that didn't notice it.

"You can go."

"Hai, please call me if you are in need of my service." I want to retort that it sounded wrong to hear that at night, in front of my room. I-its not like I think of THAT kind of service, you know!

She bowed and left the room. Phew, it looks like I really need to get used to talking like this. I already got the gist of how this mouth function. It seems like if its not someone that Harold acknowledge, the words will come out as harsh. That's why I can talk normally to father and mother. I changed to something that looked like a sleepwear and throw myself on the bed. Sigh, its not even one day, and I'm already this tired. Well, I do wear out myself in the evening by trying out those spells. I remembered that it was just this morning that I transported to Brave Heart. I know that people can adapt fast to new environment, but I doubt its this fast. Maybe I am one of the people who can get used to new things very fast. I think that I watched too much 'Improvise, Adapt, Overcome' memes. While thinking of the things that I'll need to do from now on, my eyelids becomes heavier and just like that, I fell asleep.

* * *

* - transported/reincarnated to another world

** - Boys Love (gay)

That is all for now guysss!

You see, with my current level, it's still hard trying to make 8man a bit cynical and all that. I know that some of you think that 'Ain't this Hachiman a little too OOC?'

Well, yes. Even I think so too. I also can't make a perfect sad part that will make the readers cry. No, I can't. So, sorry if what I wrote is somehow makes no sense. I just can't seem to portray Hachiman perfectly, like one of my favourite fanfic author, ZeroXSEED does. So, please somehow bear with it? I'm still in the middle of trying to improve my writings.

Well, enough of my ranting! Please leave your honest opinion and if there are mistakes or some part that makes zero sense, just write it all out!

p.s.

I just added the line to, you know, like a change of scenery or changing part.


End file.
